sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
MPA-107 Bandit
Weapon Systems The Bandit can utilize hand-held weaponry as well as mounting three hard-points for equipment. Anaheim Arms Inc. MPA-107 Bandit The Bandit was Anaheim Arms seventh power armor design and is the most well protected modifieable armors built; it not only uses hand-held weaponry but can mount a variety of systems on a back-pack hard-point and on two shoulder hard-points. History The Bandit has served with the Galactic Patrol from 5418 C.E. while down checked or decommissioned units have found their way into service with various other organizations as second hand units. Development Active research and development began in 5503 with the initial design taking place in early 5504 and was completed in mid-5504 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in late 5504 and the first operable units in early 5505 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-5506 when the armor’s final testing began with final approval occurring in late 5508 with production beginning in early 5509. Variants & Upgrades The Bandit only ever had one model and that was the Mk.I. Design The Bandit is the least common of the Galactic Patrol’s power armors with model serving in the heaviest of riot units and as a boarding craft in space units; it also acts as a planetary defense armor on planets that have little to no established military. The craft is powered by 12 HBT cells and operates off of an HAS-37-Mk.1 hydraulic actuator system layers with HDC-DM1-Mk.2 High Density Myomar Musculature. The armor has a standard operating range of 300 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 75 hours during intense combat/rescue situations. The Bandit has a top running speed of 50 KPH and is capable of 15 meter vertical jumps and 35 meter horizontal jumps with an underwater speed of 15 KPH and with the addition of a jet pack can attain flight speeds of 200 kph. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-5/10-51 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Multi-Spectrum Digital Camera System, Laser Terrain Guidance System, a warning system, deployable periscope, spotlights, and radar jammer as well as a telescopic array and a multi-band digital communications system but this can be supplemented by an AS-8/10-80 sensor package mounted to the rear. Along with the above mentioned items an additional gravity chute can also take up the rear backpack spot for orbital insertions. Armor The frame is 1mm thickness Dimonotanium Ceramatite with an overall plating thickness of 5mm of Dimonotanium Ceramatite which combined can shrug off up to 90 kJ of kinetic energy every round with the windscreen being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The MPA-107 Bandit also has a force screen system powered by 2 AN-M01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 125 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle an overall defensive rating of 215 kJ of resistance before critical failure to any one point. Armament The Bandit has no built-in weaponry per se but does have hard-points for numerous systems as well as being able to use hand-held weaponry. Operators Legally any new units are purchased and operated by the Galactic Patrol while older retired models can be found at Sargasso Deeps or in the hands of just about anyone. Other Heavy Power Armors ---- 1 This is weight with full cargo load, upgraded sensor system, Mk.4SR-1, and SR6 missile launchers. Category:Power Armor Category:Heavy Combat Power Armor